


Vindicate

by Terminallydepraved



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Dubious Consent, Genital Torture, Hand Jobs, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/pseuds/Terminallydepraved
Summary: Sometimes you just need an outlet.





	Vindicate

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to rainnoir for putting up with me while i blathered about this dumb thought I had while reading the update chapter. chrollo was in a different outfit the last time we saw him, so he must have changed in front of those people OvO lol. I hope you guys enjoy it! its all rather vague so don't worry about the tags.

Chrollo was being watched. 

The realization came gradually and without much surprise or emotion. Chrollo had been sitting here in the middle of this crowded place for awhile now, so to a certain extent he expected to be the object of some level of scrutiny. He was traveling alone, after all, and this place was filled with all sorts of unsavory people. It was just to be expected on a trip to a place like the Dark Continent. He carefully nudged his bag closer to his seat, certain the eyes on him had time to spare when it came to assessing the only piece of luggage he’d bothered to bring with him on this voyage.  

On some level he welcomed the threat. He’d only been sitting here for a few hours, but it felt like much longer. A century’s worth of guilt and hate churned in his stomach like poison. It was hard to sit here and put up with it when every muscle in his body was wound so tight. Like a spring, like a gun ready to go off, like… like the hurt and anger and guilt were smothering him every second he kept it inside. 

Chrollo only needed the smallest touch to ignite. He shouldn’t crave a fight right now, but he couldn’t help but wish one would present itself anyway. 

He glanced at the clock mounted to the room’s wall. It was barred with a cage that made it a little hard to read. Just another safety measure to protect this place from the human cargo it carried. 10:39. Soon Chrollo wouldn’t be alone with his thoughts anymore. The Troupe was on their way, and that meant it was all the more important for Chrollo to control himself. 

How would the spiders keep composed if their head couldn’t practice what he preached?

He folded his hands in his lap and tried to resist the urge to close his eyes. Every time he did, he saw the same face. The same smirking face he’d destroyed in a dance to the death he thought would be the end to that little chapter in his life. Chrollo’s fingers tightened into fists, shaking minutely. He snatched the strap of his pack and stood up, needing to do something before he slaughtered everyone in this place for want of the one he really needed. 

It was still early for this, but that was fine. Chrollo ignored the eyes watching him as he made for the nearest corner, bag slung over his shoulder. He was still wearing the stolen clothes from the fight, and he knew better than to stay in the same disguise for much longer. The blood had dried on it a while ago, and it didn’t sate him like it had then. Chrollo was more than ready for his own clothes. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” a voice muttered a few feet to his right. Chrollo lifted his eyes from the ground and looked at the man resting on the floor. A thug, really. Big, burly, unshaven. Expensive shoes but a patched shirt. Just another member of the many gangs residing on the ship’s lowest levels. “You sit there for hours without talkin’ and you finally move now?”

Chrollo rolled his eyes and dropped his pack near his feet. He knelt down and unzipped it, rummaging through it for his usual clothes. “I’m changing into something else,” he said, wondering why he bothered to tell this man at all. How long had the man been watching him? Why had he watched him to begin with? The questions were curious, but Chrollo was in no mood to be curious himself right now. “I’d appreciate it if you didn’t stare as I did so.”

The man took a swig from the bottle in his hand, giving Chrollo a once over that was a little hard to ignore. “Think that’s a good idea?” the man rasped, licking his lips obscenely. “Pretty thing like you on display, might just entice the wrong sort to do somethin’ unsavory.”

Well, that answered one question. 

“I think I can handle myself,” Chrollo answered, turning back to his clothes. He fished out the coat first and settled it beside the bag, and then pulled out his trousers and a shirt. He pulled off the hat he’d been wearing for awhile now and ran his fingers through his hair with a sigh. It was going to be cold changing out here in the open like this, so he wanted to do it quickly. He took the shirt in hand and began toeing off his boots, stripping the thick sweater in one quick motion. 

He began to shiver immediately as the chilly air rushed in. He dropped the sweater and wrestled with his new shirt, sensing a dozen eyes watching him from around the room. 

Chrollo stiffened when a warm, calloused hand settled on his bare hip. “I thought I asked you to keep your hands to yourself,” he murmured, looking over his shoulder at the man from the floor. Or well, the man who had been on the floor and was now behind him, putting his hands places he had no right to touch. 

“You said no staring,” the thug leered, resting his other hand on Chrollo’s ass. “Didn’t say nothin’ about where to keep my hands.”

For a moment the presumptuousness overlapped with a memory. Chrollo closed his eyes despite himself, shivering when he was pressed chest-first against the cold steel wall. The body behind him was warm and strong, and it was a lie, Chrollo knew, to think that he could smell the perfume Hisoka always wore lilting in the air around him. His hands curled into fists against the wall when he forced his eyes open. He wasn’t in their suite anymore. He certainly wasn’t with Hisoka either. 

“Get your hands off me if you want to keep them,” Chrollo whispered, his forehead bowed against the steel. “I’m in no mood for this.”

The laugh that rolled past his ear wasn’t Hisoka’s. It was nothing like Hisoka’s. “That’s the wonderful thing about this place,” the man said, pinning Chrollo to the wall with his large, firm body. He rolled his hips against Chrollo’s ass. Chrollo wasn’t surprised to find him hard already. Warm lips fell to his ear, a gin-soaked tongue teasing the lobe. “No one gives a fuck what mood you’re in, bitch. You’ll take it regardless.” 

Oh, if the fates weren’t tempting Chrollo with this. His fists tightened as he let out a breath, forcing a smile onto his lips. “Take what exactly?” he wondered. His face began to burn as the man groped and wrestled roughly for the zipper to his pants. 

He stiffened when a wet, slippery tongue licked a stripe along his nape. “Don’t tell me I gotta spell it out for you,” the man laughed, yanking down Chrollo’s pants. The heat of his chest lessened for a moment as he pulled back to take in the full of Chrollo’s body. “You’re gonna take my big fat cock, you… you… little…”

Before Chrollo could ask what exactly he was, the man let out a low, pleased whistle. It all became quite clear what he was so giddy about when he smacked his hand against Chrollo’s ass and squeezed, his fingertips already dipping beneath the waistband of his panties. “You kinky little bitch,” he remarked appreciatively, rubbing the hard outline of his dick against the cleft of Chrollo’s ass. “It’s like you wanted to get fucked.”

“I really, really didn’t,” Chrollo murmured, wanting to laugh at the absurdity of it all. “I promise you that’s the last thing I want right now.”

“Definitely not last on my list, though,” the thug chuckled, snapping the waistband against Chrollo’s hip just to make him jump. “Just look at your pretty little ass. You go wavin’ that around so freely, why, it’ll just give those mean ol’ men some terrible ideas, now won’t it? Best I have it first,” he whispered, pressing a sloppy, boozy kiss to Chrollo’s cheek. “I can keep them off you if you’re sweet.”

This man… He had no clue who he was fondling. No clue, and yet he kept acting like Chrollo might need someone to protect him. The humor of it all normally would have entertained Chrollo enough to see it through. It was always fun in a way, letting these men have their fun and think themselves so strong, but right now, Chrollo wasn’t in the mood to play along. He jerked his head away from the man’s lips, pulsing his aura like a threat. God, if this really had been Hisoka… 

“I don’t need protection,” he answered, wondering if the rest of the room was watching or if the thug was big enough to hide this from sight completely. It’d be such a hassle to deal with the entire room if they saw him take this man’s head. “If you don’t leave me alone, you’ll be the one needing to be protected.”

“And if you don’t keep that pretty mouth of yours quiet, I’ll shove it so full of cock you won’t be able to breathe, bitch.” The thug punctuated the threat by crushing Chrollo between his chest and the wall. He grabbed one of Chrollo’s hands and brought it back between his legs, coaxing Chrollo into fondling his cock through his pants. “That’s a good slut. Feel it? It’s so big, isn’t it? Why don’t you get acquainted with it before I fuck this pretty little ass of yours?”

Chrollo longed to tell the man that he barely had enough to fill his hand, let alone his ass. He felt the words on his lips, but with the pressure on his back and the unrelenting cold metal against his front, he couldn’t draw in enough breath to give voice to them. The man unzipped his pants and shoved Chrollo’s hand inside, hot flesh meeting his fingertips eagerly. 

It felt like instinct when he wrapped his hand around the man’s length. Like habit when he worked it as best he could given the terrible angle. The pressure slowly eased on his back and Chrollo took in a deep breath, feeling the low groans of pleasure play out against the damp skin of his neck. It was cold standing like this, but the man behind him was warm. 

If Chrollo closed his eyes, it was too easy to lose himself in the familiarity of it all. He kept them open, staring at the discolored steel in front of his face, hating how much he wished he could go back and try it all over again. He let out a soft sound, high and tight, and wondered if it could have gone differently if only he’d done better. Was he just a fool for playing along with it? Or would fate have found a way to make this happen no matter how hard he fell?

The man behind him grunted, digging his fingers into Chrollo’s hips. “Bitch, stop squeezing so tight,” he snarled, taking Chrollo by the hair to grind his cheek against the metal. 

A sharp laugh fell from Chrollo’s lips, cutting and cold and hurt just like he felt inside. “What? You don’t like it?” Chrollo whispered, turning his voice into a croon fit for an angel. He squeezed harder, digging his nails into the base of the man’s cock until he froze in place behind him. “You don’t like my hand anymore? Why don’t I just rip it off then and save you the trouble of trying again?”

“Hey, bitch, what’d I say about that mouth—”

He didn’t get to finish as Chrollo tightened his hand even more. The words strangled themselves into silence quickly enough, and for the first time since he stepped foot on this ship Chrollo felt good. “I think we both know that you’re not the one in control here,” he said quietly, making the man lean closer to hear his words. “If anything, you’ve been a test of my patience. A test that I think I’m capable of passing, but right now, I really can’t bring myself to care any more.”

The man struggled to ask some question, to beg for Chrollo to let go, but he silenced him with a half-twist of his hand. The cock was flaccid now, the pain and fear too much for even a pervert like him. 

“What do you want?” the man rushed, his voice choked and thin. “Please, I’ll do anything, just don’t—”

“Don’t what? Rip it off?” Chrollo gave a teasing twist of his wrist just to hear the man cry out in his ear. If he got any louder, people might hear. “But you’ve made it so easy for me. You wanted me to use my hand, so can you really complain what I do with it when it’s there?”

The man strained against his hand. Chrollo smiled. It figured. Give a man what he asked for and watch him take, take, take even more. 

But this time?

This time Chrollo could do something about it. 

The sound of a scream sundered the air as Chrollo dug his nails in and yanked. The thug collapsed to the floor, hands to his groin as he bled profusely. All eyes were on them now, but Chrollo simply faced the wall and finished changing his clothes. His hand was bloody, but that was fine. 

It wasn’t the blood he craved anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> woot i missed writing chrollo. if you like my work and would like to see more of it, check out my tumblr for my fandom works (terminallydepraved) and for my original work (tdcloud), and let me know how you liked this! until next time~


End file.
